Anomaly-091
Anomaly No.: 091 Anomaly Codename: Fractal Spider Anomaly Rating: Anomaly Class: Non-sentient animal Containment Protocols is currently contained in a glass terrarium measuring .05 meters by 0.3 meters by 0.4 meters with small air holes allowing for respiration. The terrarium is equipped with running water in the form of a small "pond" that is automatically refilled and filtered when needed. 's nutritional needs are identical to those of typical spiders of its species, and its terrarium should be routinely stocked with crickets and/or cockroaches. 's feeding habits are identical to those of typical brown recluse spiders. No personnel with security clearance under Level 2 are to be allowed access into 's containment cell. Only personnel familiar with the handling of venomous animals are permitted to physically touch and/or handle the anomaly. Anomaly Description is a male brown recluse spider (Loxosceles reclusa). was recovered from the Hanford Site in 2012; its continued survival means that the spider has far exceeded the typical lifespan of its species. is far larger than other members of its species, with a leg span measuring 15.24 centimeters. has a far larger number of limbs than other spiders. The exact number of limbs has not yet been fully determined, but it is known to be upwards of 23,000. Each limb is incredibly thin, equal in thickness to 0.3 mm mechanical pencil lead. In addition, each limb appears to be covered in up to 1,000 short hairs. 's cephalothorax is identical to that of a typical brown recluse spider. Detailed examinations of 's legs under a microscope has revealed that each of these leg hairs terminates in a microscopic organism identical in appearance to not visible with the naked eyed. The tip of the connecting leg hair appears to be affixed to the spider's spinnerets. Further investigation has shown each of these "sub-spiders" is connected to 's circulatory system; whether or not they are to be considered appendages of or separate creatures that bonded to it (similar to the male anglerfish) Using a powerful electron microscope, it was discovered that each of these microscopic "sub-spiders" possessed yet smaller spider-shaped organisms on the tip of its leg hairs. Each of the spiders on this third fractal level are similar in size to a bacteriophage virus. It has been hypothesized that there are further levels of progressively smaller spiders, but the Department of Paranormal Anomalies has not yet developed a powerful enough electron microscope to confirm this. Supplementary Information |-|Addendum 091-A= After conducting a detailed examination of 's abdomen, I have discovered a crucial detail regarding the anomaly's nature. appears to lack spinnerets, similar to its various levels of "sub-spiders". The fact that we have known about 's existence for six years without noticing this leaves me baffled. The lack of spinnerets on causes me to question whether or not it is the "first level" of spider like we currently think. If this is not the case, then locating and containing the level above should probably be considered one of our top priorities. If the size differences between spider levels are proportional and consistent, then I can only imagine what the level above must look like. We need to get on this immediately. -Dr. Baxter Category:Anomalies Category:Code Yellow